


Spur of the moment

by many_freckles



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Reader is a trans man, Vaginal Sex, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: Bigby sends an important text, and you can't say no to the wolf.(there aren't any pronouns solidifying that the reader is a trans man, but i've written it with that in mind, but that being said, imagine what you want?)





	Spur of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't uploaded something in SO LONG so here ya go. sorry for just not existing for a long time. i think im getting my writing feelings back so hopefully i can get some more stuff out. enjoy this short little thing

Bigby Wolf confined himself to a life of solitude. The whole “lone wolf” thing he had was both endearing, and kind of cliche. You liked that about him, though. 

You still can't quite remember how he came into your life. Probably some hazy night in the Trip Trap leading to one of you getting the other’s number, but the fact that he was there wasn't a complaint. 

You didn't speak with him often, but when you heard your phone buzz, your heart began to race. People didn't text you often, but the one man who did was Bigby. When your phone buzzed on the coffee table, you knew what he wanted, but you check the text anyway. 

It was just the two words you expected. 

“Come over.”

Those two words were enough to make you stop what you were doing to rush to his apartment. You didn't even need to call his door; you had a key to get in for times like this. 

While you had a key to the building, and to his apartment, you always had the decency to knock. As soon as you did, you heard the familiar sound of rushed footsteps to the door, then the creak of it opening before you were hurriedly pulled in.

There wasn't even a chance to say hello before the door was shut and your back was pressed against it, Bigby’s chapped lips smelling of cigarette smoke and the faint flavour of his favourite whiskey were pushed desperately onto yours. 

You were fond of him when he was needy like this. 

His hands were already scrambling to touch you, feeling all over your neck, shoulders, chest and abdomen, hardly being able to stay still for more than a few seconds before he wanted to touch something else. 

Making out against the door didn't last long, though. He pulled away, grabbing you by the wrist to pull you to the living room, presumably. That's usually where you had your encounters. Sometimes in his lap, or often bent over the arm of his large, comfortable chair. 

You wanted to at least say hello to him, maybe ask how his day had went, but Bigby was far more interested in this right now. Then again, that wasn't really the worst thing. You were pretty damn interested in whatever Bigby Wolf wanted to do to you tonight. 

He had you by the wrist as he brought you over to his armchair. There was a lit cigarette sitting in the ashtray on the small oak table right beside the chair, letting you know that he grabbed the door in a hurry as well, not even bothering to put out his smoke. You lived for his eagerness. 

"What do ya got for me today, Wolf?" You finally managed to get out before he bent you over the arm of the chair, making you instinctively raise your ass a little more. He let out a soft groan, satisfied with the view you gave him. He ran a and over the curve of your ass, delivering a smack that made you yelp. 

"The same thing I have for you every time." He answered back, reaching around to undo your jeans to tug your pants and boxer briefs down your thighs. You gripped onto the worn out fabric of the chair, grounding yourself as you prepared for what you assumed would be a nice, rough fuck. 

Bigby Wolf was often unpredictable when he wanted to fuck. So, when you got his texts, you would never know what kind of night you would have. Lucky for you, though, you were really hoping for something rough. 

"This is different from last time. Last time you actually took your time with me." You scoffed, no real seriousness in your voice. 

"Sure, but you still got my dick." He said, his voice gruff as ever, with the hint of arousal you loved. 

You could only snort at his response. You wiggled your ass, earning another playful smack before the familiar sound of his fly coming undone was heard behind you, and the shuffle of his pants coming down as well. 

You were getting giddy, and you started to feel your body burn with desperation as you remember how good the previous time you slept with him was. An attempt to spread your thighs more failed as you remembered your jeans keeping your legs in place, but having your legs squeezed together like that would continue to remind you of his girth. 

With a soft grunt, you felt the blunt head of his cock slide up your slick folds, parting your lips and pushing into you. He struggled for a moment, using a bit of saliva to get the job done before he pushed into you completely, pulling a loud gasp from your throat. 

"Jesus, Bigby. Warn me." You said, feeling his hips pressing against yours. His large hands sat comfortably on your ass as he ground into you, letting out a sigh before he started his pace.

He was generous enough to start off a little slow, letting you get used to the stretch. No matter how many times you fucked him, it was hard for you to get over just how thick he was. That definitely wasn't a complaint in the slightest; you loved it, especially when he’d knot you. You could hear his rough breathing behind you and you shut your eyes, relaxing and getting used to him before he decided he wanted to up his pace. That didn’t take long. 

His hips were already smacking gently against yours as he fucked you faster now, the softest of grunts coming from his throat every now and then. You, on the other hand, were much louder than he was. Bigby didn’t speak much during sex, and didn’t make much noise, but you’ve always made him come without fail, so at least you knew he was enjoying himself. 

You gripped the worn out fabric of the chair, his cock filling you perfectly with every rough thrust he gave you. His blunt nails dug into the flesh of your ass as he held you down, keeping you right where he needed you. Your mouth was wide, breathing heavy and gasping his name.

You could feel the knot at the base of his cock start to form, pressing against your entrance with every one of his thrusts. Your toes curled in your shoes as you anticipated the thick bulb eventually making its way into you, filling you to the brim. The benefits of fucking a werewolf. 

Bigby’s hand snaked into your hair and tugged your head back. With a yelp, your back arched with the movement, your head thrown back and mouth wide. He let out a low, erotic growl that sent a visible shiver throughout your body. Your knuckles were stark white and your nails dug into his chair as he pounded into you almost painfully, but just perfect enough. His knot was pressing so close into you and you knew in that moment that you needed it.

“B-fuck, fuck, Bigby.” You panted, your voice rattling from the swift movements of his hips. Your brain felt hazy and you had a hard time constructing the sentence in your head before you finally managed to spit out: “I need your knot.” 

Bigby didn’t respond with words, only a grunt and a firmer grip on your hair as he slammed into you, pushing a bit more each time he drove into you. You clenched your teeth, trying so hard to keep quiet so you didn’t wake the whole damn building up, but you couldn’t help but make a noise bordering on a scream as it finally happened, as his thick knot pushed past and filled you to the brim. 

Your body shook and trembled; your walls convulsed around him and you whined out his name, eyes rolling back, and you came. Unexpected and wild, sending fire through your veins. You’d never done that before. You always needed more than penetration to tip over the edge but the feeling of him filling you like that sent you over like it was nothing. 

He ground into you repeatedly, keeping you stuffed. His coarse pubic hair rubbed against your ass and the grip in your hair remained firm as he panted and grunted your name under his breath before he finally released into you, filling you way past your limit. Hot ropes of come shot into you and leaked out of your hole down your trembling thighs. You had no energy left, and all you could do was whine weakly as you slumped against the soft cushion of the sheriff’s chair. 

He collapsed on top of you, panting hard. His arms wrapped around you, offering a little bit of comfort now that you would be kind of stuck together for a little bit. 

“God.” Was all you could muster. You coughed softly, trying to get your voice back to normal. You were over sensitive and having Bigby still inside you was almost too much, but you liked the stuffed feeling. 

“Good?” He asked, raspy voice right next to your ear. The sound of his voice almost got you going again. Then again, you wouldn’t mind a second round. 

You nodded, your breathing finally starting to regulate once more.

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck like this?” You asked, enjoying the weight of his body on top of yours. 

You felt his shrug his broad shoulders. “Could be five minutes, could be thirty.” 

“That sucks. I guess we’ll have to find a way to entertain ourselves.” You sighed. 

Bigby was already reaching his hand between your thighs to give you another go.


End file.
